Someday you ll meet someone new and you ll fall madly in love
by Shipper96
Summary: the scene between stefan and caroline in the season finale with a different ending
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, it´s a little short but I had to get it out there, and I´m sorry for any mistakes I´m not English but I hope you like it, and I would be really greatful if any of you guys wrote some review, just so I can get better .**

**This****is**** the way i think the scene between stefan and caroline in the season finale should have ended, I know it´s a bit to much to expect but I´ve been waiting to long to imagine any less :D .**

"He was happy...He should be here" Stefans voice was cracking not being able to say another word he gave himself over into Carolines arms.

"I have no one left, Lexie, Damon they´re all gone..."

But the weight of her head on his back and the warm comfort of her arms around his body should have told him otherwise.

"You have Elena"Caroline said not really sure why he would think that he´s alone.

" It´s not the same with her anymore, we have changed, she moved one..." and than he wispered quietly "...and so have I"

" Well you have me and that will never change. This friendship is the best thing that happened to me in a long time. The moment I saw you´re heart in Julians hand it was like he had ripped out mine aswell. I don´t know what I would have done if you hadn´t come back. So no you´ll always have me." Caroline said to him with a sad but loving voice.

He looked up, right into her eyes, she looked back and they stood like this for what seemed to them like hours. When they finally broke off the eye contact, their eyes didn´t went very far.

First Stefans then Carolines eyes went down to each others lips. Slowly they were getting closer,looking into each others eyes again, now filled with tension. Their lips were almost touching when a sound came out of the woods, cousing Caroline to brake off their moment and turn around. Stefan didn´t seem to care about the noise and grabed Carolines arm to turn her around, just so he could meet her with his lips. When the first shock passed by Caroline took his face in her hands feeling the tears he previously cryied over his brother.

With every second Caroline tried to make him feel love and desire, trying to give him hope and take his pain away.

When they parted and looked into each others eyes it was like they finally found what they where looking for, and Stefan knew that Caroline had been right, that he would fall madly in love with someone and get over Elena without realizing it. But he never knew that this person was right next to him all this time.

Caroline spoke first,heavily breathing "So, What now ?"

Stefan gave her a quick but passionate kiss before saying, this time with noticible hope in his voice "Now we´re gonna get Bonnie and Damon back."


	2. The morning after

**So I decided make it consist of multiple Chapters, I will try to publish the next one tomorrow afternoon. **

_**The morning after**_

I couldn't dare opening my eyes, maybe it was all a nightmare, maybe Damon and bonnie are still alive, maybe...

If I open my eyes now and the nightmare turns into reality, could I stand it ?

Sweet strong Bonnie always sacrificing herself for her loved ones, could she be dead ?

And Damon, we always had our differences, but we were like friends always mocking each other but secretly liking the company of the other, could he be dead ?

What if the answer is yes ? If that's so I still have Stefan, to get through this.

Stefan.

We kissed.

What did it mean ? Was it an act of sadness a desperate attempt for a little comfort after losing them? It's been a long time since I thought about Stefan in that way...

When I first saw him I wanted him, just to have him and not because he was great guy. And after he said that nothing would ever happen, I didn't want him anymore neither did I desire to be with him. Well the better way to say it is that I didn't think I desired him, or his lips...

His lips...

So sweet like coming home, like finding the place you belong, it felt right. But I wasn't about to embarrass myself and throw my feeling all over the place. Maybe he didn't feel the same, I would just have to wait...

Now I have to open my eyes...

And there he was next to me, sleeping, he must have come in at night. He looked so sad even in his sleep, I just wanted to take his pain away. My eyes went down his body admiring his beauty, then when I looked up to his face, I looked into green beautiful eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is the new chapter, it´s a little later than promised but I was quite busy and I wanted it to be longer than the last one. I don´t want the chapters to be to long, for one I think it would just feel as if I put two chapters together to make it longer and I don´t want this story to end that fast.**

"Hey" Stefan said quietly looking at her, analyzing every inch of her face, asking himself how he ever missed it.

"Hey", her voice came out uncertain, not sure how to act around him anymore.

He slowly reached out his hand to her face, she didn´t dare to breath. Seeing his hand come closer she wasn´t sure how to act. But then he wiped of a tear on her cheek, that she didn´t even realize was there. Stefan looked at her sad, he couldn´t stand her shedding another tear, so he stood up in one graceful movement and he looked down at her with certain eyes.

"Stand up!"

Caroline was not really sure what to make out of this whole situation, she was surprised by his confident voice, the opposite of the man who cried in her arms last night.

"Why do you want me to sta-" before she could even finish her question he came to her side picking her up and putting her back on the ground right in front of him.

"What are you doing ?"

"I told you that we are going to get Bonnie and Damon back" he smiled

Caroline wasn´t really sure where the sudden confidence came from but she decided to follow his example.

"Oh... Well ok so what are we going to do? "

"I thought about it a lot and realized that we don´t have many options, first of all we need a witch and well I thought who knows more witches than Klaus ?"

"Klaus?" Caroline didn´t think she would ever see him again after what happened in the woods...

"Yes, he is our only hope, he knows powerful witches and he will help us."

"What makes you think that he´ll help ?" but she kind of already knew the answer...

"Because he will do it for you..." Stefan said looking down, Caroline couldn´t tell if he just was uncomfortable or maybe jealous...?

"Stefan I don´t have feeling for him he won´t do it"

"But he has feelings for you and that will be enough for him" Caroline knew that he was right.

"So when are we going to New Orleans ?"

"Pack your things we´re going in an hour."

"One hour ?! What about Elena ?"

"We can´t tell her I don´t want her to get false hope, she wouldn´t be able to deal with another loss."

"You´re right it´s best if we don´t tell, let´s just say that you can´t stand staying in Mystic Fall any longer so you´re going to Chicago and I´m following you so you don´t lose control and become the Ripper again"

" Yeah that´s a good excuse, okay so you go to Elena tell her what you just told me, then grab your things and we´ll meet in an hour at my car"

1 HOUR LATER

"What did she say ? Did she try to stop you ?" He opened the trunk and put in their bags.

"I don´t think she even heard me, her eyes were red from crying and she just sat on her bed looking at the wall."

"She´s in shock, especially with being a vampire her feelings are heightened and she´s overwhelmed with sadness."

"We have to fix this."

"We will" Stefan opened the door for her

ON THE ROAD

Caroline couldn´t stand it anymore she had to talk about what happened last night, and she knew that it could never happen. After all he was her best friends Ex-boyfriend and he would never stop loving her, she would always be the second choice.

"Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"About last night...I mean the kissing part"

"Oh, that...Yes, well I don´t know what you think but I think it felt kind of like it was-" but Caroline interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"-a mistake, right ? I mean it was a mistake, we were both sad, you had just lost your brother and you needed comfort. We just got carried away. I mean we are best friends." She knew that she was talking shit and that it felt right, but she couldn´t even admit it to herself.

"Yes, you´re right, a mistake."Now Stefan did the same thing, lying out lout, yet the difference was that he was aware of what he felt, but he wasn´t about to embarrass himself by confessing his feelings to a person who clearly, to him, didn´t feel the same way.

"Well good" Caroline smiled and Stefan couldn´t help but smile back, she just was so full of live and she was the only person who could shift his mood that sudden "now that we have that cleared out, the road trip can begin"


End file.
